Terlahir Untukku
by RedSand Scorpion
Summary: [Pembuka Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR] Setelah kematian Sasori, ia diberi kesempatan untuk menjelajahi waktu, menyimak kembali perjalanan hidupnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berharga telah diciptakan untuk menggantikan kedua orang tuanya. Sesuatu, atau tepatnya, seseorang yang terlahir untuknya. (Death, Eternal, & Afterlife)


Sebuah fiksi untuk membuka "Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR" dengan mengangkat tema Death, Eternal, dan Afterlife.

Seluruh karakter, setting waktu dan tempat dalam fiksi ini sepenuhnya milik **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Summary:

Setelah kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, tanpa kau sadari kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga lagi, bukan? Sasori awalnya tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari pelukan, kasih sayang, dan cinta yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya? Tetapi setelah maut menjemputnya, Sasori diberi kesempatan untuk menjelajahi waktu. Ia menyimak secara sekilas kehidupannya dari ia kecil hingga akhirnya dewasa dan menghembuskan napas terakhir. Terkadang, sebuah kisah akan terlihat berbeda jika diambil dari sudut pandang yang berbeda pula, bukankah begitu?. Setelah serangkaian masa lalu yang ia simak, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa seseorang telah diciptakan untuk menemaninya, memberinya kehangatan, membahagiakannya.

Seseorang, yang terlahir untuknya, mati pun untuknya.

Seseorang yang berharga ini diberi nama Deidara.

-Terlahir Untukku-

Sesungguhnya manusia yang masih hidup di dunia, tak akan pernah tahu kemana jiwa mereka akan pergi setelah kematian menjemput. Mereka bisa mengetahuinya setelah sukma tak lagi bersemayam di dalam raga.

Tetapi dalam beberapa kasus, teori tersebut mungkin saja tidak berlaku.

_**Tap tap tap**_

Sosok itu terus melangkah, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia kenali, mencari jalan keluar dari tempat sunyi tak berpenghuni. Hasrat untuk bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang yang merupakan alasannya untuk melepaskan keabadiannya, membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Belum lagi, ia memang sangat benci menunggu.

"Teori yang manusia ciptakan memang konyol." Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Bisa berkumpul kembali setelah kematian? Tidak masuk akal."

Keabadian yang merupakan impiannya, rela ia lepaskan demi bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi hingga kini ia belum bertemu dengan siapapun. Rasa sesal perlahan menghampirinya. Mengapa ia meninggalkan keabadiannya jika pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya?

Di tempat ini, Sasori melangkah seorang diri, dalam kesendirian.

Derap langkah yang setelah sekian lama menghasilkan bunyi yang monoton akhirnya tak terdengar lagi ketika Sasori menghentikannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat selama perjalanannya. Cahaya dengan warna yang beraneka ragam memancarkan bias-bias yang memberi keindahan pada tempat serba putih tersebut.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tak dapat dibendung, Sasori perlahan mendekati cahaya tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh cahaya yang menari-nari di kedua iris matanya. Begitu jemarinya terlihat seolah menembus cahaya, sebuah sinar yang terang menyilaukan memaksa Sasori untuk menutup matanya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, sesuatu seolah menarik tubuh Sasori.

"Sasori?"

Sasori dalam sekejap membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut. Suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya namun tak pernah sedetik pun ia lupakan. Saat itu juga pupil matanya mengecil saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, senyum manis terukir di bibir perempuan itu.

Takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan alasan utama yang membuat Sasori rela meninggalkan dunia.

"Ibu!"  
Sasori tersentak saat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun berlari ke arah perempuan itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Perempuan itu mengusap kepala anak berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasori saat ia masih kecil. Sasori tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia segera memandang sekelilingnya, mendapati dirinya kini berdiri di Sunagakure.

Tak lama kemudian laki-laki dengan warna rambut senada dengan milik Sasori menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah puas bermainnya?" tanya sang ayah yang kemudian menggendong Sasori.

"Um!" Sasori kecil mengangguk.

"Baguslah."

Sasori kecil tertawa pelan saat ibunya mencium pipinya.

"Ayo pulang, Ibu sudah memasak makanan yang enak untuk Sasori."

"Wah. Benarkah?"

"Benar. Nenekmu juga sudah menunggu di rumah."

Pembicaraan keluarga kecil yang hangat itu terus berlanjut ketika langkah-langkah yang ringan meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat mereka bernaung, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berdiri dalam diam, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasakannya. Kerinduan.

Ketika Sasori ingin menyusul keluarganya, kumpulan cahaya yang, baru ia sadari, merupakan _portal_ itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. _Portal_ yang menutupi jalannya untuk menyusul keluarganya, seolah meminta Sasori untuk segera masuk ke dalam sana. Sasori yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Saat Sasori membuka matanya, ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kamar tidurnya saat ia masih berada di Sunagakure di masa lalu. Neneknya, Chiyo, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan Sasori kecil berbaring di tempat tidur setelah menanyakan kapan kedua orang tuanya akan kembali. Chiyo mengatakan orang tua Sasori akan segera kembali.

"Pembohong," bisik Sasori. "Kau terus membohongiku."

"Sekarang tidurlah, Sasori."

"Baiklah, nek."

Sasori ingat betul saat itu dirinya hanya berpura-pura tertidur. Lalu saat Chiyo sudah meninggalkan ruangannya, Sasori kecil mengeluarkan kedua boneka orang tuanya yang ia simpan di bawah tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan kedua boneka tersebut di tempat tidur lalu dirinya tertidur di dalam pelukan 'mereka'.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ia disuguhkan oleh ingatan akan masa lalu yang kelam. Ia segera melangkah ke dalam _portal_ yang sudah muncul di hadapannya untuk menembus waktu.

Dirinya kini berada di dalam ruangan tempat di mana ia menciptakan seluruh bonekanya. Sasori memperhatikan dirinya yang saat itu masih sangat muda, sedang mengubah tubuh temannya menjadi boneka. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya yang tak kasat mata saat melihat sesuatu yang kini membuatnya merasa sedikit menyesal.

"Maaf, Komushi," bisik Sasori sebelum kembali melangkah menembus _portal_.

Sasori masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai kamar tidur. Ia terpaku saat melihat tubuh Sandaime Kazekage yang sudah berubah menjadi boneka, tergeletak di lantai. Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari keberadaan dirinya.

Akhirnya ia menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar. Kedua mata cokelat kemerahannya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mengagumi karya seni yang tak tertandingi di tubuhnya. Tubuh sempurna yang diimpikannya, kunci utama untuk memeluk keabadian, sudah digenggam olehnya. Kedua Sasori tersenyum. Senyum kebanggaan atas keberhasilan, dan senyum miris akan kenangan yang pahit.

Sasori yang tadi mengamati dirinya di cermin, segera mengambil jubah hitam pekat yang tergantung di pintu kemudian menggunakannya. Tanpa suara, ia melangkah keluar dari rumah kecil yang dulu ia gunakan sebagai markasnya sebelum bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Sasori sebagai roh yang menjelajahi masa lalu hanya bisa mengikuti dirinya yang lain karena pintu penembus waktu belum menjemputnya.

Sasori mengikuti dirinya yang melangkah ke sebuah desa yang paling dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya saat itu.

Iwagakure.

Sasori tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Sebelum ia sempat memikirkan lebih jauh, terdengar tangisan seorang bayi. Sasori hanya berdiri mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dirinya di masa lalu.

Saat itu Sasori yang mengenakan jubah hitam menghampiri bayi yang berada di balik semak-semak. Tubuh mungil bayi berambut pirang itu diselimuti beberapa lapis kain, dengan darah yang menodai tubuhnya dan juga kain-kain itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa bayi ini baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia yang mungkin tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Kau dibuang oleh orang tuamu, hm?" terka Sasori.

Bayi itu hanya bisa menangis.

Sasori akhirnya mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan saat menemukan bayi itu.

_**Hidup tanpa orang tua tidaklah menyenangkan. Aku tidak ingin hidupmu berakhir sepertiku, karena itu aku akan mengambil nyawamu.**_

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari balik jubahnya. Ia memposisikan ujung kunai tepat di depan dada kiri bayi tak berdosa itu. Namun niatnya terhenti saat ia mendengar bisikan angin di telinganya yang berbunyi "_**ia milikmu.**_"

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Belum lagi suara yang didengarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dimengerti olehnya. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah segel di dada kiri bayi berambut pirang itu.

"_**Kekkei genkai**_?" bisiknya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat mulut di masing-masing telapak tangan bayi itu.

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa mereka membuangmu."

Sasori tersentak begitu ia menyadari siapa bayi yang ditemukannya saat itu.

"Deidara."

Kenyataan itu mengejutkan Sasori. Siapa yang pernah menduga bahwa ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Deidara jauh sebelum Deidara bergabung di Akatsuki? Sasori menembalikan perhatiannya saat dirinya yang lain menggendong Deidara dan membawanya masuk ke dalam Iwagakure.

Sasori tersenyum. Ia ingat betul apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Segera ia mengikuti dari belakang.

Sasori meletakkan bayi yang sudah berenti menangis itu di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang dimiliki oleh salah satu warga Iwagakure. Saat itu Deidara membuka matanya untuk pertama kali setelah ia dilahirnya, ditatapnya kedua mata Sasori dengan mata birunya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, bocah," bisik Sasori sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah lalu dengan kecepatan yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia pada umumnya, ia menghilang dari tempat itu.

Sasori dalam wujudnya sebagai roh masih berdiri di sana menunggu seorang perempuan untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan Deidara.

"A-ayah! Lihat ini! Ada seorang bayi di depan pintu rumah kita!" pekik perempuan pemilik rumah itu.

"Apa? Yang benar sa-"

Suaminya pun ikut terkejut.

"Apa kita akan merawatnya?"

"Tentu. Bukankah kau ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak?"

"Ha'i. Arigatou, Kami-sama."

Sasori tetap memperhatikan Deidara bahkan hingga Deidara dibawa masuk oleh dua orang yang menjadi orang tua asuhnya.

"Takdir, hm?" bisik Sasori, tersenyum.

Sasori melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak semua hal di masa lalunya bisa ia lihat kembali. Ia hanya diberi kesempatan untuk melihat hari-hari yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini juga masuk dalam salah satu hari berharga yang ia miliki.

Hari pertemuannya kembali dengan Deidara.

Sasori dalam bentuk rohnya bersandar di dekat pintu kuil, memperhatikan Deidara yang menggebu-gebu memamerkan seninya kepada tiga orang anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seni adalah ledakan!"

"Berisik."

Sasori tertawa pelan melihat dirinya yang dulu begitu dingin. Namun tawanya sirna saat ia mendengar dirinya mengatakan Deidara adalah tipe yang cepat mati, karena pada kenyataannya dirinya lah yang lebih dulu dijemput oleh kematian, atau lebih tepatnya, lebih dulu menjemput kematiannya.

"Kau memiliki ambisi yang besar ya, Deidara?" bisik Sasori walaupun tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi mungkin ambisimu itu adalah salah satu faktor untuk bertahan hidup."

Bicara tentang ambisi, Sasori baru menyadari bahwa ambisinya terhadap seni muncul perlahan-lahan karena kehadiran Deidara. sebelumnya ia hanya menginginkan hidup yang abadi. Namun setelah Deidara masuk ke dalam hidupnya, Sasori memiliki ambisi untuk membuktikan bahwa seninya tak akan dikalahkan oleh seni milik Deidara.

Memiliki saingan mendorong setiap individu memiliki ambisi untuk menang.

Tapi ia tak akan pernah mengakui pada siapapun, termasuk pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menganggap Deidara sebagai saingannya dalam hal seni.

Salah satu raut wajah Deidara yang tak bisa tergantikan adalah raut wajahnya saat menghadapi kekalahan melawan Itachi. Kalau saja ia tidak bersembunyi di balik Hiruko saat itu, mungkin saja Deidara bisa melihat sebuah seringaian yang terpahat sempurna di bibir Sasori.

Setelah Deidara kalah melawan Itachi, mereka secara bersamaan melangkah ke markas Akatsuki. Sasori lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang karena ia tahu jika _portal_ penembus waktu belum muncul di hadapannya, berarti ia belum diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan masa dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Hei...Kau yang...yang paling pendek. Tadi siapa namamu? Aku lupa."

Hiruko menoleh ke belakang, memberi tatapan tajam kepada pemuda yang menurutnya telah bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahu sekali lagi saja. Jika kau tidak bisa mengingat namaku, kau tidak pantas masuk ke Akatsuki."

Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tak peduli.

"Jadi, namamu?"

"Sasori."

"Hmm Sasori no danna."

Sasori yang mengikuti Deidara dari belakang, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis begitu ia menyadari saat inilah saat pertama kalinya Deidara memanggilnya 'danna', yang merupakan panggilan kepada seseorang yang sangat dihormati.

"Danna?" suara berat Hiruko bertanya.

Deidara mengangguk.

"Tch terserah."

"Hei Itachi." Ia tidak menghormati Itachi sama sekali. "Apa markas kalian masih jauh? Apa kita tidak perlu menggunakan burung buatanku untuk terbang supaya bisa sampai di markas kalian dengan lebih cepat? Aku bisa membuat burung untuk empat orang, hm."

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan langkahnya dalam diam.

"Tidak perlu, markas Akatsuki tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," sahut Kisame mewakili Itachi.

"Oh...tapi akan lebih cepat ji-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Berisik."

Deidara tidak bicara lagi setelah Sasori, dengan suara Hiruko, memerintahkannya untuk diam.

"Terkadang kau memang sangat patuh," bisik Sasori yang mengikuti Deidara dari belakang.

Hingga beberapa bulan setelah kehadiran Deidara di Akatsuki, Sasori berpikir ia membenci pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tentu saja karena ia berisik, mengganggu, keras kepala, belum lagi prinsip seninya yang konyol menurut Sasori. Tapi seiring waktu yang terus berputar, ia mulai menerima kehadiran sang partner di sisinya.

Anggota Akatsuki diwajibkan untuk mengetahui masa lalu partnernya, hanya untuk mengantisipasi kelemahan partner. Karena sesungguhnya kehadiran partner adalah untuk melengkapi satu sama lain dan untuk menutupi kelemahan satu sama lain. Sedangkan semua orang tahu, sebagian besar kelemahan shinobi berasal dari masa lalunya.

Oleh karenanya, Sasori terpaksa menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Deidara.

Kala itu Sasori dan Deidara duduk mengitari api unggun di malam yang sunyi, di dalam sebuah hutan. Sasori yang menjelajahi waktu, hanya berdiri di dekat dua orang yang merupakan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu dan juga partnernya di masa lalu.

"Hmm...Jadi begitu. Danna kehilangan kedua orang tua ya?"

Sasori tak menyahuti, mengangguk pun tidak. Justru sebaliknya, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan masa lalumu?"

"Masa laluku? Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang terobsesi dengan seni, yang tidak disukai oleh kebanyakan orang, dan dianggap tidak normal karena memiliki mulut di telapak tangan dan dadaku. Hanya itu." 

Tapi Sasori tidaklah bodoh. Dari cara Deidara menceritakan masa lalunya, caranya menghindari tatapan langsung dengan mata Hiruko, dan caranya tersenyum, membuat Sasori berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa masa lalu Deidara tidaklah semudah yang ia ceritakan.

"Kau dikucilkan, tidak diinginkan, dibenci, dijauhi, karena itu kau menjadi pemberontak." Sasori mengambil kesimpulan.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasori, Deidara terdiam dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesedihan walaupun ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli." Deidara mengambil sebuah ranting kayu kemudian membakarnya di api unggun. "Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk membuat mereka kagum padaku, dengan cara menunjukan seniku."

"Karena itu kau mau bergabung dengan siapapun yang memerlukanmu?"

"Merasa diperlukan dan dihargai itu menyenangkan, danna."

"Jadi kau hidup untuk orang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri."

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut malam itu. Sasori hanya bisa memperhatikan dan menyimak semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya dan bibir Deidara kala itu. Menghayati makna yang tersirat di setiap kalimat yang terucap.

Mungkin, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan arti dari perjalanannya ini.

Sasori memperhatikan dirinya yang berjalan cepat ke dalam ruangannya kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras lalu menguncinya dari dalam agar tak ada yang berani menganggunya. Bisa ia saksikan juga Deidara mengejar Sasori namun tak sempat mencegah Sasori untuk mengunci pintu.

"Danna, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Deidara dari luar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi karena aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Tidak akan, sampai danna menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu."

Tak mendapat sahutan.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan anak yang orang tuanya kita bunuh tadi?"

Sekali lagi tak mendapat sahutan.

Sasori ingat kejadian ini. Saat itu mereka berdua ditugaskan untuk membunuh dua orang yang merupakan pejabat tinggi di sebuah desa besar. Kedua orang itu merupakan orang tua dari seorang anak berusia lima tahun. Sasori masih ingat betul tatapan anak laki-laki itu saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya. Saat itu Sasori ingin sekali membunuh anak laki-laki itu agar ia tak perlu hidup tanpa orang tua, tetapi ketua Akatsuki tidak mengizinkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang danna rasakan, tetapi aku tahu. Bukankah dunia shinobi memang kejam, danna?"

"Berisik. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sasori ingat apa yang ia lakukan di dalam kamarnya; duduk bersandar di pintu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sasori saat itu mengira Deidara sudah pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi kenyataannya adalah Deidara ikut duduk bersandar di sisi pintu yang lain. Hanya duduk, tidak bicara apa-apa.

Sasori terhenyak ketika ia menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini Deidara tak pernah jauh darinya saat ia kesepian. Deidara memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menghibur atau menenangkan Sasori, tapi ia selalu ada di sana untuk Sasori.

"Hei, danna."

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya suara Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Apa hidup seperti ini yang kau cita-citakan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Deidara?"

"Hidup dengan abadi tetapi kau menyesali setiap detiknya. Danna bisa hidup bahkan hingga ribuan tahun lagi tetapi danna tidak bisa merasa bahagia karena selalu dikejar oleh masa lalu. Sedangkan aku, hidupku singkat, tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa laluku. Untuk apa? Itu sudah berlalu."

Sasori segera membuka pintu. Saat itu tak ada kesedihan lagi yang ia rasakan. Deidara sangat mengerti dan sangat mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk mengubah suasana hati Sasori.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan hidupmu lebih baik dari hidupku?"

"Ya, tapi ini bukan hanya tentang hidup. Ini juga tentang seni."

"Seni katamu?"

Deidara mengangguk.

"Seniman seharusnya bisa menikmati karya seni yang disuguhkan di dalam kehidupannya. Maksudku, hidup adalah seni, bukankah begitu danna? Kau menganggap seni itu abadi, jadi kau mengubah tubuhmu menjadi boneka agar kau bisa hidup abadi. Itu berarti hidupmu adalah bagian dari seni, 'kan?" ucap Deidara, diiringi dengan senyuman tipis. "Sama halnya seperti seni, hidup juga harus dinikmati. Terutama oleh seniman sepertimu."

Kali itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasori tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk membalas apa yang Deidara katakan. Untuk pertama kalinya pula ia menghargai pendapat Deidara. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, Sasori tidak akan mengakuinya.

Sejak saat itulah Sasori mulai bisa menikmati hidupnya sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Ia tak lagi merasa kesepian. Kerinduan kepada orang tuanya tak lagi membuat jantungnya terasa seolah tertusuk ribuan jarum. Di kala ia merasa rindu kepada orang tuanya, Deidara akan memancing amarahnya sehingga seketika itu juga Sasori bisa melupakan kesedihan dan rasa rindunya.

_Portal_ kembali menjemput. Sasori yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengambil pelajaran dari perjalanannya merasa semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya.

Kali ini ia tiba di tempat yang tak pernah ingin ia kunjungi lagi. Tempat dimana ia menerima kematiannya.

Saat itu yang Sasori pikirkan hanya satu yaitu bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya. Karena itulah dirinya tidak menghindari serangan terakhir Chiyo. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak ingin membunuh neneknya sendiri. Karena walaupun ia membenci Chiyo karena dulu selalu membohonginya, tetapi ia tetap menyayangi neneknya itu.

Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan kembali pelukan kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia melepas keabadian yang selama ini dipeluknya.

"Jadi sampai disini," bisik Sasori saat _portal_ waktu menjemputnya.

Saat ia menembus cahaya dalam _portal_, ia terkejut saat dirinya masih berada di bumi. Ditatapnya sekelilingnya, ia tak bisa menemukan dirinya. Tentu saja ia tak akan menemukan dirinya karena dirinya sudah mati. Tapi pertanyaannya perlahan terjawab saat melihat Deidara melintas tak jauh darinya, bersama Tobi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang istimewa dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mengatakan bahwa Orochimaru tidak pantas dikalahkan. Tapi akulah yang seharusnya membunuh Orochimaru!"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki ambisi untuk membunuh Orochimaru?" bisik Sasori, namun tak mendapat jawaban karena tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa senpai ingin sekali membunuh Orochimaru?" tanya Tobi.

Deidara tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Karena danna membencinya."

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan mata yang tak kasat mata.

"Heee? Yang benar saja senpai? Hanya karena itu?"

"Ya. Karena itu pilihanku sekarang hanyalah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke yang telah melangkahiku untuk membunuh Orochimaru, atau menangkap bocah Kyuubi dari Konoha itu."

Setelahnya Sasori bisa melihat Deidara membuat dua burung tanah liat raksasa untuk menerbangkan mereka berdua. Sasori tidak tahu harus kemana, ia tak bisa terbang, _portal_nya juga belum menjemputnya. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya hanyalah mengikuti kemana arah Deidara pergi.

Sekitar satu jam ia menapakkan kaki tak kasat matanya di tanah berbatu, akhirnya ia melihat Deidara duduk di tanah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dihadapannya terlihat Uchiha Sasuke yang juga dipenuhi luka.

"Ceroboh seperti biasa, Deidara," bisik Sasori.

Matanya melebar saat Deidara membuka segel di dada kirinya.

Setelah meneriakkan beberapa kalimat kepada musuhnya, akhirnya sebuah ledakan terjadi, menghancurkan hutan dengan radius sepuluh kilometer.

Rupanya hal yang membunuh Sasori dan Deidara sama-sama terletak di dada kiri mereka.

Saat Sasori membuka matanya, ia tak lagi berdiri di bumi, melainkan di titik awal perjalanannya. Tempat yang mungkin tidak bisa dibilang Surga karena kesunyian dan kekosongannya. Untuk sesaat ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana, memikirkan kembali apa makna dari perjalanannya ke masa di mana ia masih hidup. Semua kejadian yang ia lihat kembali, jika di perhatikan secara seksama dan di susun secara rapih, maka akan terbentuk sebuah alur.

"Hei danna."

Sasori menoleh.

"Deidara?"

Di hadapannya kini berdiri pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sasori terkejut tentu saja, namun ia juga tak mampu menepis perasaan bahagia ketika dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan tokoh utama di dalam kehidupannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah mati?" terka Deidara tak ambil pusing.

"Aku juga sudah lama mati tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun disini, selain kau."

Kedua iris berbeda warna bertemu pandang dalam sebuah garis tak kasat mata.

Kenapa hanya Deidara? pikir Sasori. Kenapa Deidara selalu ada di saat Sasori kesepian dan sendirian? Kenapa Deidara selalu ada di saat Sasori membutuhkan seseorang? Kenapa hanya Deidara yang bertemu kembali dengannya setelah kematian?  
Jika dihubungkan kembali dengan perjalanan hidupnya, maka semuanya terhubung bagaikan sebuah garis lurus tak terputus.

Kelahiran Deidara, kehidupannya di Iwagakure sebagai anak laki-laki yang dikucilkan banyak orang, bergabungnya Deidara dengan Akatsuki di usianya yang masih sangat muda –terlalu muda bahkan, dan kematian Deidara, hampir semuanya berkaitan dengan kehidupan Sasori.

"Deidara, apakah kau tahu kau lahir tepat di saat aku melepaskan kehidupanku sebagai manusia?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara terlihat terkejut namun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat aku kehilangan diriku sebagai manusia, kau terlahir untuk menggantikan itu. Saat aku menemukanmu dan berniat membunuhmu, angin berbisik mengatakan kau adalah milikku. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang menjadi milikku sekali lagi, jadi aku membiarkanmu hidup."

Mata Deidara melebar. "Milik danna?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Kehadiranmu bisa membuatku melupakan kerinduanku kepada orang tuaku. Tetapi di saat kau tidak berada di sisiku, kerinduanku kepada mereka kembali begitu saja. Kau selalu ada untukku. Bahkan bisa kukatakan, kau memilih mati pun untukku. Aku yakin ini semua bukan kebetulan, Deidara."

Deidara hanya bisa menatap mata Sasori ketika seseorang yang sangat ia hormati itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya aku percaya takdir itu adil. Setelah aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, takdir memberikanku sesuatu yang tak kalah berharga. Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, sebagai gantinya, kau terlahir di dunia."

Diraihnya tangan Deidara dan digenggamnya erat.

"Kurasa danna benar. Semua orang pasti memiliki tujuan mengapa ia dilahirkan. Kurasa tujuanku dilahirkan ke bumi adalah untuk menemani danna."

"Menjadi bagian dari diriku," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum, iris mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan iris biru yang selalu bisa menyejukkan hatinya.

"Karena aku terlahir untuk danna."

"Ya. Karena kau terlahir untukku."

~FIN

A/N:

Inilah fiksi pembuka untuk event Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives. Terimakasih untuk ketua panitia yang sudah memberi kepercayaan kepada saya untuk membuat fiksi pembuka untuk event ini.

Bicara mengenai jalan ceritanya, mungkin memang sedikit sulit dimengerti. Tapi saya rasa inti dari cerita ini tidaklah mustahil karena menurut saya Deidara memang terlahir untuk menemani Sasori, menjadi bagian dari Sasori, dan menjadi pelengkap bagi Sasori.

Sekian, semoga event ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar ^^


End file.
